


calm in the storm

by lilaaaaaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaaaaaa/pseuds/lilaaaaaa
Summary: everything in dream's life is chaos right now except for one thing: george. dream gets help from george navigating through his life as he goes through tough times and begins exploring his sexuality.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	calm in the storm

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this story is written using online personas, not actual people. if any of the characters see this and feel uncomfortable, it will be taken down. please don't repost to any other platform.

ringing. that's all dream can hear as he drifts out of his sleep. he glances over to his nightstand to see that his mother is calling. dream picks up the phone and answers.

"hello?" he says.

"good morning, how are you doing?" his mother says.

"you know. the same as before," he replies. 

"yeah," she replies. "i just wanted to check in and make sure you were up. it's important that we aren't late today."

dream continues on the conversation for a few minutes and eventually hangs up. he pulls himself out of bed, feeling as though there are sandbags on his shoulders. these past few weeks have  
been horrible on him. his father died just three weeks ago, and today was his funeral.

dream hops into the shower and begins to wash his hair. suddenly, its as if a wall hit him and he sinks down to the floor of the shower, water running down his face. his mind is running a million  
miles a minute and he can barely catch a breath. dream sits there for a few more minutes and finally begins to calm himself. he finishes up in the shower and puts on his outfit for the funeral. he  
has no idea how he is going to get through this without completely breaking down. dream searches for a distraction and ends up calling george.

"hey," says george. "how are you doing?"

"a little better," dream replies. "i'm worried for today. i have no idea how i'm going to handle this. i can barely take a shower without breaking down, let alone go to a funeral."

"clay, remember that no matter what, i'm here for you, "george says. "i know sometimes it can feel as though you're all alone and that nothing will be okay, but i promise you, there are so many  
people who care for you and can help you through this. all you have to do is ask. i love you dream. don't ever forget that."

"thank you so much george," dream says in return. "i love you too and i'm so glad you're here for me. i'm trying my best right now."

"i'm so proud of you," george replies.

"thank you," says dream. "that means more than you know. i have to go now but i'll make sure to call you later. bye."

"bye dream," george says.

dreams phone clicks as he hangs up. this is going to be a long day.


End file.
